


A Big Surprise

by ElltheNerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, True Love, VictUuri, Victor - Freeform, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, surprise, victor nikiforov - Freeform, viktor - Freeform, viktuuri, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: Yuri and Viktor are texting to one on other because they are miles away...





	

Yuuri 


End file.
